Представник «Волт-Тек»
|SPECIAL = |Похідні = |Рівень = |Файл діалогу = |Актор = Пол Ейдінг |base_id = (осіб) (гуль) |ref_id = (осіб) (гуль) |editor_id = MQ101VaultTecRep VaultTecRepGoodneighbor |Додатково = 250px 2287 рік }} Представник «Волт-Тек» ( ) — персонаж Fallout 4, агент корпорації «Волт-Тек». Опис Працював в компанії з 2052 року, де в офісі продажів стежив за заповненням всіх анкет. За виконання своїх обов'язків в якості нагороди він повинен був отримати комплект ножів. Незадовго до 20-х чисел жовтня 2077 року представник «Волт-Тек» намагався зв'язатися з Вцілілого, щоб оголосити йому про те, що він разом з сім'єю за заслуги перед Сполученими Штатами був включений в групу резидентів Сховища 111. Однак з невідомих причин представник так і не зміг зв'язатися з ним. Вранці 23 жовтня він вирішує особисто передати Вцілілому в Сенкчуарі вість про заселенні в розташоване поруч Сховище 111. Після невеликого розмови і заповнення бланка представник йде з дому Вцілілого пообіцявши передати папери в сховище, що і встигає зробити. Після оголошення ядерної атаки на США представник був зупинений на КПП біля Сховище 111, де потребує від офіцера пропустити його, оскільки він представляє «Волт-Тек». Однак його прохання присікаються солдатом у силовий броні, який, тримаючи на взводі свій мініган, ініціює його запуск. Переляканий представник «Волт-Тек» замовкає, піднімає руки і відходить від загородження, зрозумівши, що йому не судилося пройти. Агент вижив після Великої війни, перебуваючи в околицях Сховища 111 і перетворився в гуля з-за впливу радіації. Після того, як представник отямився, він повернувся в Сенкчуарі, де йому зустрівся вцілілий Кодсворт. Робот зустрів його фразою про прибуття в будинок з пропозицією випити, яку в подальшому він використовував знову і знову в якості вітальної фрази. Робот-дворецький виявився єдиним вижив в окрузі, але не був найкращим співрозмовником — через рік, в 2078-му році співробітник «Волт-Тек» вирішує покинути Сенкчуарі і робота, не витримавши його нескінченних промов і реплік про огорожу.Виходячи з діалогу з Вцілілим: — met You Codsworth? What did he say? — Welcome to our happy home, sir. Can I get you a drink? Cheerio! Just like that, over and over again. He was the only one still alive that I could talk to. A year went by before I couldn't take it anymore!Виходячи з діалогу з Вцілілим: Yeah, right. You'll ditch me there, and then it's me and that crazy robot of yours talking about those fucking hedges again for a year. Колишній співробітник компанії починає блукати по Співдружності, де спостерігав кровопролиття і жорстокість нових мешканців Пустища. До 2287 року він селиться в готелі «Рексфорд», розташованому в Добросусідстві. Якщо колишній співробітник «Волт-Тек» знову зустріне Вцілілого, то відразу впізнає його і сильно здивується, чому той ні краплі не змінився з тієї пори, коли він його зустрів до ядерної війни. Розповівши йому свою історію, представник у відповідь розповість свою і поскаржиться на те, що йому тепер нічим зайнятися, оскільки він мав лише навички роботи в довоєнній компанії, які йому не знадобилися у Пустищі. Сам же він намагався знайти собі подібних довоєнних мешканців, які працювали в «Волт-Тек», як і він, але його пошуки були безуспішні. Вцілілий може підтримати його в цій ситуації і направити його до себе в Сенкчуарі, де пообіцяє, що буде його відвідувати. У разі успіху натхнений гуль подасться назад у містечко і при подальшому взаємодії з Вцілілим буде охоче допомагати йому. Його самооцінка підвищиться і він стане дивитися на ситуацію набагато оптимістичніше. Інвентар Цитати * «''Я є Волт-Тек! Двадцять років там пропрацював, а толку? Мене не внесли в списки''». * «''Ні одному поселенню у Співдружності не потрібен гуль з 200-річним досвідом роботи у відділі продажу Волт-Тек!» * «А знаєш що? Після нашої останньої розмови я відчуваю себе чудово! Ти подивися на нас, сидимо тут в Сенкчуарі. Готові до майбутнього!» Поява За лаштунками * На концепт-артах у ході квесту «Війна ніколи не змінюється» помічені зміни: **Сигнал бойової тривоги і поява солдатів і БТР відбулося до моменту прибуття в дім Нори і Нейта представника Вол-Тек (слайд 4). ** Представник Волт-Тек і надітий на ньому одяг відрізняється від ігрового варіанту. Примітно, що його зовнішність описується в концепт-арт як ''схожим на Фредо Корлеоне, тільки нервовий. а сам представник носить окуляри (слайд 6).The rep looks like Fredo Corleone, smooth but obviously nervous. ** Нейт і Нора з Шоном на руках супроводжуються представником Волт-Тек до конвою солдатів в силовий броні, де вже під їх охороною зібралася частина жителів містечка. які також були зараховані до списку резидентів сховища. В повітря піднімається авіація, тіні літаків видно на асфальті (слайд 7). **У ході наростання в містечку паніки при появі військових на вулиці збирається натовп панікуючих людей. Прямують у бік Сховища 111 солдати відкривають вогонь по панікуючим жителям містечка, що зустрічаються у них на шляху. Під супроводом конвою йде також і представник Волт-Тек (слайд 8).Further down the same street, public at large is in a panic. Troops firing at hysterical citizens who a getting in the way. Галерея Fallout4 Concept Salesman.jpg|Концепт-арт FO4 Представник «Волт-Тек».png|Поява в дверях FO4 Art Vault-Tec Salesman.jpg|''The Art of Fallout 4'' Art of FO4 Storyboard.jpg Примітки de:Vault-Tec Vertreter en:Vault-Tec rep es:Representante de Vault-Tec fr:Représentant de Vault-Tec ko:볼트텍 직원 pl:Przedstawiciel Vault-Tec ru:Представитель «Волт-Тек» Категорія:Персонажі Fallout 4 Категорія:Персонажі Добросусідства Категорія:Жителі Сенкчуарі Категорія:Люди Категорія:Гулі